skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason D Smosh's 1000 Essential Songs
"Fire Engine" by The 13th Floor Elevators # "You're Gonna Miss Me" by The 13th Floor Elevators # "If You Want Blood (You Got It)" by AC/DC # "Ride On" by AC/DC # "Same Old Song and Dance" by Aerosmith # "Born Under a Bad Sign" by Albert King # "Crosscut Saw" by Albert King # "The Ballad of Dwight Fry" by Alice Cooper # "Welcome to My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper # "Them Bones" by Alice in Chains # "Sky Pilot" by The Animals # "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" by The Animals # "Brianstorm" by Arctic Monkeys # "R U Mine?" by Arctic Monkeys # "52 Girls" by The B-52's # "Planet Claire" by The B-52's # "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's # "Wouldn't it Be Nice" by The Beach Boys # "Being for the Benefit of Mr Kite!" by The Beatles # "Doctor Robert" by The Beatles # "Drive My Car" by The Beatles # "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles # "Oh! Darling" by The Beatles # "Polythene Pam" by The Beatles # "Anthony's Song (Movin' Out)" by Billy Joel # "The Entertainer" by Billy Joel # "Rise Above" by Black Flag # "TV Party" by Black Flag # "Go" by The Black Keys # "Lonely Boy" by The Black Keys # "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys # "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath # "Hand of Doom" by Black Sabbath # "Solitude" by Black Sabbath # "Sweet Leaf" by Black Sabbath # "First Date" by Blink-182 # "Hot Rails to Hell" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Joan Crawford" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Take Me Away" by Blue Oyster Cult # "Sometimes I Think About" by Blues Magoos # "Tattooed Millionaire" by Bruce Dickinson # "Not Fade Away" by Buddy Holly & the Crickets # "Candy-O" by The Cars # "Just What I Needed" by The Cars # "I'm So Bored With the USA" by The Clash # "The Guns of Brixton" by The Clash # "Rudie Can't Fail" by The Clash # "Salvation" by The Cranberries # "Badge" by Cream # "Tales of Brave Ulysses" by Cream # "Lodi" by Creedence Clearwater Revival # "A Night Like This" by The Cure # "Cut Here" by The Cure # "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure # "The Lovecats" by The Cure # "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper # "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper # "Black Shuck" by The Darkness # "Is It Just Me?" by The Darkness # "Andy Warhol" by David Bowie # "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie # "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple # "Maybe I'm a Leo" by Deep Purple # "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple # "Behind the Wheel" by Depeche Mode # "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode # "Holy Diver" by Dio # "Mystery" by Dio # "Atlantis" by Donovan # "Bert's Blues" by Donovan # "Hurdy Gurdy Man" by Donovan # "Long Train Runnin'" by The Doobie Brothers # "Love Street" by The Doors # "Peace Frog" by The Doors # "The End" by The Doors # "Can't Get it Out of My Head" by Electric Light Orchestra # "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra # "Ticket to the Moon" by Electric Light Orchestra # "Father of Mine" by Everclear # "I Will Buy You a New Life" by Everclear # "Santa Monica" by Everclear # "Monkey Wrench" by Foo Fighters # "My Hero" by Foo Fighters # "Blueprint" by Fugazi # "Repeater" by Fugazi # "Turnover" by Fugazi # "My Name is Ruin" by Gary Numan # "My Sweet Lord" by George Harrison # "Second Skin" by The Gits # "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day # "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day # "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day # "Black Smoke Rising" by Greta Van Fleet # "I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" by Hall & Oates # "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop # "Aces High" by Iron Maiden # "Flash of the Blade" by Iron Maiden # "Two Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden # "Fountain of Sorrow" by Jackson Browne # "Running on Empty" by Jackson Browne # "Down in the Tube Station at Midnight" by The Jam # "In the City" by The Jam # "Embryonic Journey" by Jefferson Airplane # "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane # "Volunteers" by Jefferson Airplane # "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis # "Can You See Me" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Crosstown Traffic" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Fire" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "Stone Free" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "The Wind Cries Mary" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "I Hate Myself for Loving You" by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts # "Cry! Cry! Cry!" by Johnny Cash # "Hurt" by Johnny Cash # "Grinder" by Judas Priest # "A Long Way From Home" by The Kinks # "Supersonic Rocket Ship" by The Kinks # "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson # "God of Thunder" by Kiss # "Beginning of a Great Adventure" by Lou Reed # "Dirty Blvd" by Lou Reed # "Last Great American Whale" by Lou Reed # "Gimme Three Steps" by Lynyrd Skynyrd # "Poison Whiskey" by Lynyrd Skynyrd # "What's Your Name" by Lynyrd Skynyrd # "King Without a Crown" by Matisyahu # "One Day" by Matisyahu # "Does She Talk?" by Matthew Sweet # "Girlfriend" by Matthew Sweet # "Sick of Myself" by Matthew Sweet # "What's Going On" by Marvin Gaye # "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star # "The Rascal King" by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones # "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails # "About a Girl" by Nirvana # "The Man Who Sold the World" by Nirvana # "Just a Girl" by No Doubt # "Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis # "Roll With It" by Oasis # "Stand By Me" by Oasis # "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne # "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar # "Hell is for Children" by Pat Benatar # "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar # "Born in Chicago" by The Paul Butterfield Blues Band # "Got My Mojo Workin'" by The Paul Butterfield Blues Band # "Me and Julio Down by the School Yard" by Paul Simon # "Monkey Gone to Heaven" by Pixies # "Tame" by Pixies # "Wave of Mutilation" by Pixies # "My Name is Mud" by Primus # "Great King Rat" by Queen # "The Millionaire Waltz" by Queen # "Nightswimming" by R.E.M # "Orange Crush" by R.E.M # "Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against the Machine # "Apeman Hop" by Ramones # "Bonzo Goes to Bitburg (My Brain is Hanging Upside Down)" by Ramones # "I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You" by Ramones # "Mellowship Slinky in B Major" by Red Hot Chili Peppers # "The Power of Equality" by Red Hot Chili Peppers # "Wet Sand" by Red Hot Chili Peppers # "Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish # "Bastards of Young" by The Replacements # "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones # "Play With Fire" by The Rolling Stones # "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones # "Love is the Drug" by Roxy Music # "Mother of Pearl" by Roxy Music # "2112" by Rush # "A Farewell to Kings" by Rush # "Different Strings" by Rush # "Entre Nous" by Rush # "Working Man" by Rush # "No One Like You" by Scorpions # "The Zoo" by Scorpions # "Disarm" by The Smashing Pumpkins # "My Friend Jack" by The Smoke # "Blow Up the Outside World" by Soundgarden # "Spoonman" by Soundgarden # "Rhinosaur" by Soundgarden # "A Message to You Rudy" by The Specials # "Doesn't Make it Alright" by The Specials # "Gimme Some Lovin'" by The Spencer Davis Group # "High Time Baby" by The Spencer Davis Group # "Dirty Water" by The Standells # "1969" by The Stooges # "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges # "We Will Fall" by The Stooges # "Burritos" by Sublime # "Pawn Shop" by Sublime # "What I Got" by Sublime # "Ghost Rider" by Suicide # "Bloody Well Right" by Supertramp # "Breakfast in America" by Supertramp # "The Logical Song" by Supertramp # "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex # "Life's a Gas" by T. Rex # "Mad World" by Tears for Fears # "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" by The Temptations # "Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks # "Chinatown" by Thin Lizzy # "Cowboy Song" by Thin Lizzy # "Fight or Fall" by Thin Lizzy # "Romeo and the Lonely Girl" by Thin Lizzy # "I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love With You" by Tom Waits # "Rain Dogs" by Tom Waits # "Monkey Man" by Toots & the Maytals # "Pressure Drop" by Toots & the Maytals # "Only You Can Rock Me" by UFO # "Rock Bottom" by UFO # "Black Angel's Death Song" by The Velvet Underground # "Heroin" by The Velvet Underground # "Slaughter on 10th Avenue" by The Ventures # "Walk Don't Run" by The Ventures # "Accidentally Like a Martyr" by Warren Zevon # "Excitable Boy" by Warren Zevon # "My Shit's Fucked Up" by Warren Zevon # "Sacrificial Lambs" by Warren Zevon # "In the Garage" by Weezer # "Keep Fishin'" by Weezer # "Only in Dreams" by Weezer # "I Can't Explain" by The Who # "Magic Bus" by The Who # "The Seeker" by The Who # "Love Train" by Wolfmother # "Woman" by Wolfmother # "Blue Spark" by X # "Johnny Hit and Run Pauline" by X # "Care of Cell 44" by The Zombies # "Time of the Season" by The Zombies # "Jesus Just Left Chicago" by ZZ Top